The present invention relates to growing plants. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for growing plants indoors.
It is well known that plants are part of a healthy diet. Of all the plants, fruits and vegetables are particularly touted as important for optimum health. Dietary research suggests that fruits and vegetables should represent a substantial portion of daily caloric intake. There are many reasons that people do not ingest enough fruits and vegetables including short self life, taste, and cost.
Plant growth is highly dependant on the surrounding environment. Since the environment on Earth is often unpredictable and unfavorable, plants have long been grown indoors. Indoor plant growing operations exist in all sizes from individual family greenhouses to large plant factories. Regardless of size, growing plants indoors usually entails planting seeds in pots filled with soil and nurturing the potted seeds with water and light as they mature into plants. Mature plants may then be sold, consumed, or transplanted outdoors.
Modern technology has increased the feasibility of growing plants indoors year round. Lamps that replicate sunlight are an essential tool for any indoor gardener and come in many different types including incandescent, fluorescent, metal halide, and high pressure sodium to name a few. Improvements in temperature and humidity controls have also benefited the indoor gardener. The ability to monitor and alter indoor climate with the touch of a digital thermostat can greatly improve the propagation of an indoor plant. Despite modern tools, a very small percentage of the food supply is grown indoors.